ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Gets in Pictures
Previous episode: Don Juan and the Starlets Next episode: The Fashion Show http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CaliforniaDress.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HeavyHeaddress.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PowderedFeet.jpg Plot Lucy is depressed. It seems that everyone around her has a part in a movie, and she desperately wishes to be a movie star herself. Ricky makes a deal with a director to make Lucy the star of a showgirl scene. Lucy is to walk down a flight of steps, with the other showgirls behind her, and fall to her death when a gunshot rings out. But Lucy is held back by the extremely heavy headdress she is required to wear. She can't hold both the headdress and her head up at the same time, and she often trips, falls, or has the headdress slip to one side. The director decides that a bigger girl should wear the headdress, and Lucy is demoted to background dancer. She still continues lousing up each take, though, because she still wants to be the girl who dies in the scene. Finally, the director is fed up with Lucy's whining and agrees to let her be the girl who dies. But he changes the scene to have her already dead and covered with a sheet on a gurney. "How will my friends know it's me?" Lucy whines. The directors says that her feet will be showing. Lucy ends up secretly writing her name on the bottom of her shoes, so everyone who sees the movie will know for sure that it's Lucy Ricardo underneath that sheet! Trivia *Lucy first tries to get in the movies by getting "discovered" sitting on a stool at Schwab's Drugstore on Sunset Boulevard, just like Lana Turner did. She didn't get discovered there, but she did end up eating a huge amount of sweets, including three chocolate malts, two hot-fudge sundaes, a pineapple soda, and a banana split. *Besides Lana Turner, Bobby also told Lucy how Champ Butler and Dorothy Lamour were discovered (parking cars and riding an elevator, respectively). *We learn that elevators make Lucy dizzy. *When Mattel made the Lucy doll for this episode, they even remembered to include plot details. Amazingly, on the underside of the doll's shoes, "Lucy" is written on the right shoe in white, and "Ricardo" is written on the left. So, it really does look like the doll wrote her name on her shoes in chalk for everyone to know who she was in the movie! *We have no way of knowing if the monstrous showgirl headdress really was heavy or if Lucy was just pretending that it was heavy. It was huge enough to weigh a lot, surely, but Lucy's replacement has no trouble holding up her head. *Desi messes up Carolyn Appleby's name, using her original name, "Lillian," when talking about the postcard Lucy wrote to her. *Whoever shot Lucy in the movie scene had poor aim. She's supposed to get shot in the heart, but she keeps clutching her ribs/diaphragm. *The Mertzes are getting to star in a movie, too, but we never hear what exactly they do in the movie, or even if the movie was ever released in theaters. *The joke Fred makes about Ethel wearing a bustle in her gay 90s costume is far fetched since bustles were out of style in the 1890s. *The song playing while the showgirls descend down the staircase is "A Pretty Girl Is Like a Melody." *Bobby the bellboy finally gets to say a line in a movie. He is going to play the role of a hospital orderly, and he has to say, "423," when a distraught woman asks which room her husband's in. *The dress Lucy wears at the beginning of the episode (see far-left picture on top) was made into an original outfit by the Franklin Mint for their porcelain Lucy Ricardo doll. Lucy is seen wearing this dress many times throughout seasons 3 and 4. *Lucy sent the actor who played movie director Frank Williams a telegram after this episode was filmed, telling him just how impressed she was with his acting. *When Ricky leaves Lucy with Frank Williams, he says that he has a meeting with "Mr. Minelli." So, it seems that Don Juan ''is being directed by Vincente Minelli, who was the director for The Long, Long Trailer''. Showgirl Fashions Lucy's showgirl dress was the only one to have the triangle cut-out shape on the chest and a shimmery bow on the waist. Her headdress was so heavy, because it was much, much taller than the other girls' headdresses. The extra height and weight of Lucy's headdress was from there being a ton of feathers on top of a large turban-like bunch of fabric. The plumes of feathers almost looked like branches of a tree, because there were strings of beads and branch-like lines connecting the feathers. From each feather plume nearest the turban hung small feathers that pointed downwards like arrows. These arrow feathers seemed to be a different color than the plume feathers. Near her ears, little cherry-like beads hung from the headdress to look like earrings. Lucy's headdress also had a huge train on the back that touched the ground and made Lucy trip at one point. These extra accessories were supposed to be a sign of her being the star. The other girls didn't get nearly such elaborate details for their costumes, and each of the four background showgirls all had a different dress and headdress style than Lucy did: http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ShowgirlLucy.jpg Onna, the girl who ended up switching with Lucy to wear the heavy headdress originally had on a headdress with a sequined base that had feather plumes sticking out of the top. (This is the headdress Lucy ends up wearing.) Onna's dress sort of looked like decorative tissue paper, what with pouffy layers of bunched-up fabric and a pouffy flower shape on the right shoulder: http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/OriginalOnna.jpg The showgirl who originally stood behind Onna (and then behind Lucy) in the lineup had a very interesting headddress. The headdress had little balls hanging down from it all around the feathers. Her dress had a shiny flower applique on the left breast, and there were little wave-shaped glitter designs all across the torso. Her skirt was the only one to have ruffles in an eliptical shape instead of sharp cuts: http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DanglyCircles.jpg The showgirl to the left of Onna had the most beautiful headdress after Lucy's. Amidst the feathers were special shimmery feathers that hung down and caught the light. Her dress had pouffy fabric and a rose on the right breast, and a diagonal line of glitter connect this rose to another rose applique on her left hip: http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ShimmeryFeathers.jpg The showgirl behind the girl with shimmery feathers had the worst luck of all five girls. She barely got any attention, and the only time we get to see her full dress and headdress is when she is at the bottom of the steps supposed to be crying over Lucy's "death." Shimmery Feathers Girl always blocked this girl's view by standing completely in front of her. This girl's headdress had feathers spread out like an old-fashioned fan, and there seemed to be different colors of feathers, something only shared by Lucy's heavy headdress. For her dress, the entire torso was covered in diagonal glitter lines: http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MultiColor.jpg Quotes *Lucy: Well, I want to share our trip with everybody postcards. We're having so much fun I want our friends in New york to have sort of a secondhand thrill. Ricky: Well, that's nice. Lucy: Uh, honey? Ricky: Yeah? Lucy: Do you feel alright? Ricky: Sure, why? Lucy: Come here. Let me look at you. I think maybe you're getting a cold. Stick out your tongue. (when Ricky sticks out tongue, Lucy rolls stamps for the postcards across his tongue) *Lucy: I refuse to discuss anything with a sneak. Ricky: A snick? Lucy: Alright, a "snick." *Ricky: Here you are in pretty, sunny California. Hundreds of people all over the world would give their right arm just for the opportunity to visit here. And what do you wanna do? You wanna go to a studio and work, from morning 'til night, six days a week. *Lucy: I'm afraid my light's always gonna be hidden under a bushel. Bobby: What about your husband? Can't he help you get in pictures? Lucy: You mean Ricky Ricardo, the Cuban bushel? *Fred: The head of wardrobe accused Ethel of sneaking out with one of his bustles! *Ethel: And nobody did any discovering Schwab's? Lucy: Well, only me. About an hour ago, I discovered I was getting green all the sweets. Fred: Well, at least she's not blue anymore! *Lucy: The only way I'll ever get in the movies is to buy a ticket... *Ricky: And when she found out that she gets to die in the scene, she almost did! *Frank Williams: (about headdress) Do you feel comfortable? Lucy: No, sir... Yes, sir! William: Perhaps I better give headdress to a bigger girl. Lucy: Oh, no, sir, I'm big enough! *William: Mrs. Ricardo, just what do you think you're doing? Lucy: Well, you said you wanted us to come down stairs a little faster! I'm sorry I tripped on my train. It was sort of a train trip! *Lucy: Mr. Williams, are you sure you don't want me to be the girl who gets killed? Williams: Please, Mrs. Ricardo... Lucy: Wouldn't you like to see me die? Williams: Don't tempt me! *Williams: (sees Lucy pretend to die) That shot was supposed to be for the OTHER girl! Lucy: Well, he missed! *Lucy: (sarcastically) I have to go powder my feet!﻿